


Analogies

by Malaayna



Series: My Poetry [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: Analogies can only explain so much
Series: My Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794166
Kudos: 2





	Analogies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so guess who's muse finally started to fucking show up  
> Unfortunately the bitch will only let me write about how much of a massive fuck up I am  
> Thanks asshole  
> Also I'm half asleep and wrote this is like, 5 minutes so if it makes no sense I apologise lol  
> Anyway  
> Here's another one of my shitty shitty poems

My life is naught but a long string of analogies  
"Addiction is like walking down a steep gravel road on stilletos"  
My brain yearning to be understood,  
"Anxiety is like watching a horror movie, but the image on the screen is the back of your head"  
My grey matter attempting to use words to explain emotions,  
"An anxiety attack feels like being wrapped in noise cancelling foam...but if it was on fire"  
The electric mush in my skull using vocal noises to try to force it's peers to understand,  
"The bite of the blade feels like ripping through the styrofoam that's been forced between my synapses"

But they're so fucking weak  
"Echolalia makes my brain happy fuzz, like an old tv on a dead channel, but good"  
Words can only portray so much,  
"A meltdown feels like the world is simultaneously too bright and also completely devoid of everything but pain, but the pain is inside my skull and it refuses to leave"  
They can't portray the absolute bullshittery that is emotion and the shithouse way my neurons fire,  
"The closest I can get to explaining dissociation, is that my body exists, and so does my conciousness, in the same space, but at the same time they refuse to communicate or cooperate"

And people can truly only understand things they themselves have experienced  
"Dyscalculia is like, I know that numbers exist, and I can see them when written down, but trying to get them to interact at all is like trying to catch a greased pig"  
And when the brain fog is thicker than pea soup, it's impossible to make others understand  
"Having a stammer is like, you know the word, you can see it written on the inside of your eyelids, but that first syllable refuses to push past the invisible barrier hidden behind your teeth"

And eventually, people get sick of analogies  
They don't want to hear what something is similar to, they want to know what IT is  
But when your life has been naught but analogies, you never learn how to explain things differently


End file.
